language_learning_centrefandomcom-20200214-history
Gramadach na Gaeilge
Like any language learning grammar can be interesting and challenging, if thats what your into. If you go into it with pre conceived understanding of how a language should work based on what you know of English or any other language then you are gona get frustrated. However its not all crazy random stuff. Here is a short course with easy ways into the language and the Grammar and another one. Na Briathra Verbs for example. We have two conjugations which can very simply be divided into 2 groups. The first conjugation consists of verbs with only one syllable, the second conjugation consists of verbs with more than one syllable. Easy. As I mentioned regular verbs are quite regular and while the main common verbs *are* irregular there is *only* 11 of them, simply learn them and you're sorted. In both conjugations we have 2 distinct groups and its based on the ending whether its leathan or caol. The endings which are added therefore depend on a) which conjugation and 2) if it demands a leathan suffix or caol suffix. One problem is of course understanding the distinction between the two forms of the verb to be: Bí versus Tá Bí is more often used for "state of being" sentences, assigning location or using verbal nouns (for the continuous present/past tense). It can be used to describe, ie with an adjective. Tá sé fuar -- It is cold. But Is is used to classify or identify (ie identify/classify a noun as to what it *is*). So we cannot say Tá mé fear -- it should be'' -- is fear mé. It does take time but ultimately with practise it works itself out. A youtube tutorial begins with a lesson on this. Na Réamhfhocail One fun thing we use quite often is 'prepositions' and more specifically we like to conjugate our prepositions when necessary. These can be learnt quite easily and there is a noticeable pattern in how to form them. Na Ainmfhocail & Aidiachtaí And then well yes you have to learn our nouns (and ahem adjectives) which is a little tricky at first glance but there are little tricks which can help you and ultimately making minor mistakes here wont cause you such problems. We have masculine and feminine nouns. The dative case doesn't involve a lot of changes but since it involves prepositions it often requires the séimhiú or úrú (a preposition plus the definite article) at the start of the nound. Realistically it is only deciding which way to pluralise the noun and the impact of the genitive case which can cause some problems and they can be learnt. The best thing for this is to notice it while learning your vocabulary. * Step 1. Learn a noun eg ''Fear, man, learn it with the definite article ie an fear. Notice no séimhiú so its a masculine word. * Step 2. Then notice that it becomes na fir ''when its plural. * Step 3. put a noun before it or a verbal noun or certain prepositions: ''Hata an fhir -- the hat *of* the man (genitive case). ' more advanced learners * step 4. hataí na '''bhf'ear -- hats *of* the men '''(genitive plural) Repeat * Step 1. bróg, shoe, but an b'h'róg '' * Step 2. na bróga * Step 3. barr na bróige -- (the) top *of* the shoe more advanced learners * step 4. barr na '''mb'róg -- top *of* the shoes Adjectives often change depending ie agreeing with the gender or case of the noun and do require even more attention and focus (ie as you advance and feel more confident you can focus on this aspect) * Step 1. Learn an adjective corresponding to a noun eg an fear mór, ''the big man * Step 2. Then notice that it becomes ''na fir mór'a''' when its plural, the big men. * Step 3. put a noun before it or a verbal noun or certain prepositions: ''Hata an f'h'ir m'h'ó'''ir'-- the hat of the big man (genitive case). Repeat * Step 1. ''bróg, shoe, but an b'h'róg m'h'ór * Step 2. na bróg'a' mór'a' * Step 3. barr na bró'ige' mó'ire' -- (the) top *of* the shoe Further Reading agus eile http://nualeargais.ie/gnag/gram.htm https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irish_grammar https://itunes.apple.com/US/app/id876374889?mt=8 http://www.daltai.com/grammar/ http://www.oireachtas.ie/parliament/media/Final-Version.pdf * Cúpla ceachtanna/ - videos on verbs Category:Gaeilge Category:Grammar